PEANUTS: The Next ChapterSPECIAL: The Cutting Room Floor
by HPDrummerman
Summary: To help launch Season 2 of PEANUTS: The Next Chapter we go back to Season 1 and look over some "deleted scenes" from each episode of that season.
1. Introduction

Special: The Cutting Room Floor

 **INTRODUCTION**

 _Hello. HPDrummerman here. As we get closer to the second season of_ PEANUTS: The Next Chapter _, I am reminded of what has happened so far during the first season. From the new kid Ox coming to town, to Lucy joining a street gang, to one of the members of said street gang losing their lives, and to Charlie Brown's team finally winning a season opener, it has been quite a ride so far. And Season 1 was just the beginning. As seen in the Season Finale of Season 1 and in the special_ Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown 2: Return to Camp Remote _, Dolores comes back to the PEANUTS universe. Dolores's roots in the world of PEANUTS doesn't involve the strip, nor does it involve the TV specials, either. She was created specifically for a series of educational film strips starring the PEANUTS gang during the late 1970s and early 1980s. And she was exclusive to those film strips. But this year (2018), Dolores has enjoyed a bit of a renaissance as of recently, as she began appearing in the popular game app Snoopy's Town Tales, along with other obscure characters who appeared in different PEANUTS-related stories, TV shows and movies (Let's just pray that they don't resurrect Charlotte Braun!)._

 _Anyway, in this special, we will look back at the previous episodes of the series. But rather than do highlights, I decided to showcase scenes that were considered for each episode. Some of these idea I considered adding into the stories as I typed them; others are alternative versions of what was ultimately used. So, to help launch Season 2 of_ PEANUTS: The Next Chapter _, here we go with our special, "The Cutting Room Floor"._

 **UP NEXT: THE FUN BEGINS!**


	2. Part One

**PART ONE: EPISODES 1-3**

 _ **From "Episode 1: Another School Year"**_

 _THE SETUP: Peppermint Patty arrives at Marcie's house_

Peppermint Patty walked up to Marcie's house. She was carrying a suitcase with her clothes in it. She was staying the first night at Marcie's so she could get better grades and stop getting so many D minuses. She was determined to do better in school no matter what. She rang the doorbell and Marcie answered it.

"Oh hi, sir," she greeted. "Come on in."

"Thanks, Marcie," said Patty and she walked in. She noticed Hans was already there.

"Guten tag, Patricia," he greeted.

"How you doing, Hans?" Patty said to Marcie's German suiter.

"Okay," said Hans. "Marcie and I are studying for mein English language class."

"Oh yeah, you're brushing up on your English, eh? Well if you and Franco and your families are going to be US citizens, that's a good idea."

"Actually, Hans was on his way out," Marcie responded. "We just finished our session, didn't we, honey?"

"Yah, fraulein," Hans agreed. And Hans gathered his stuff and he and Marcie kissed goodbye and he left.

"Okay let's get started, sir," said Marcie, pulling up a chair.

"Sure, but I got one request, Marcie," Patty began.

"And that is?"

"Stop calling me 'sir'!"

 _THE SETUP: Thibault in the back of the police cruiser after being arrested for stalking Patty (Swanson)_

Thibault was shouting from inside the cruiser, "I'M INNOCENT! I DIDN'T DO A THING! LET ME OUT OF THIS CAR, YOU PIGS!"

Violet and Shermy, along with Charlie Brown, Frieda, Ox, and Linus, went to see if Patty was alright. Patty had just came out of the library and sighed a breath of relief.

"Everything okay, Patty?" asked a concerned Violet.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Vi," said a relieved Patty.

"Look at Thibault, guys," said Charlie Brown. "He's really steamed up, to say the least."

"Yeah," agreed Shermy. "I almost feel sorry for the little shrimp. _Almost_!" And everyone shared a laugh.

* * *

 _ **From "Episode 2: Starstruck"**_

 _THE SETUP: Violet and Patty are getting out of line after purchasing their front row seats at Trevor B.'s concert_

Violet and Patty were happy beyond belief. They had just scored front row seats to the hottest concert to ever come to Sparkyville. The artist's name was Trevor B., and rumor had it that he was related to someone who lived in Sparkyville, but folks didn't know who they were.

"Can you believe it, Vi?" said an excited Patty. "We just scored front row seats to the hottest singer around today. Trevor B.!" Patty squealed with excitement.

"I know," agreed Violet. "And all the kids at school are going to be jealous. At least the ones who were able to get tickets because the concert is already selling out like hotcakes."

"Or, in your case, mud pies!" joked Patty. The girls had a good laugh at that.

 _THE SETUP: Snoopy and Spike enjoy root beer as the WWI Flying Ace and Infantryman, respectively_

We hear Snoopy's inner monologue.

"Here's the World War I Flying Ace with his brother, Spike, who is an infantryman, at a French café enjoying two frosty root beers. The little restaurant is a bit on the rustic side, but still charming."

At that moment, Marcie, posing as a French barmaid, served the two beagles some more root beer and then went over to the phone and called Charlie Brown.

"Hey Charles," she said. "Your dog is over here again having root beer. And he has his brother with him this time, as well. You may want to bring Trevor with you to pick them up."

On the other end, Charlie Brown said to Trevor, "Trev, you want to come with me to get our dogs at Marcie's house?"

"I take it Snoopy still does his World War I Flying Ace alter-ego," said Trevor.

"Yeah he does," sighed Charlie Brown. "I'm constantly trying to keep him from going too far into the story, though."

"Sounds like your efforts are in vain, cuz," Trevor replied.

Frieda, who was also over, said, "I keep trying to get him to chase rabbits, and halfway try to act like a normal dog, but as Charlie Brown said, Snoopy, Spike, and the rest of their siblings, are anything BUT!"

"You are not lying, Frieda," agreed Trevor. And the kids got up to go pick up the two dogs from Marcie's house.

* * *

 _ **From "Episode 3: Homecoming Redemption"**_

 _THE SETUP: The mysterious figure, who we later find out is the Little Red-Haired Girl Heather, is editing the footage from what she and Woodstock taped during the game and before the game_

 _ **TWO YEARS EARLIER**_

 _The mysterious figure was in a video editing room. Woodstock was with the person, as he taped the footage from the game. The two of them combined their footage and came up with a new video. They then made a decision._

 _"Woodstock," the figure began, "we will not reveal this sinister plot, unless the time comes where Lucy would have to be put in her place once and for all. According to Marcie, Peppermint Patty had seen the footage I gave her. So at least Patty now knows that Charlie Brown didn't lose the Homecoming game as she originally thought. But for now, we will hold on to this other footage, just in case. Okay?" Woodstock chirped in agreement. And the figure put the tape in their bag. On it read_ Lucy Van Pelt's Reckoning _._

 _THE SETUP: Violet's confession to Patty (Swanson)_

As they were watching the game from the bleachers, Violet felt uneasy. She was the only person, besides a certain mysterious figure, who knew what Lucy's real intentions were that day two years prior. Their boyfriends, Ox and Shermy were also on the team playing with Peppermint Patty and the others.

"Hey Patty," said Violet. "Can we go somewhere private? I need to get something off my chest."

"Sure, Vi," Patty said. And the two best friends went out of the stadium but got their hands stamped so they could come back in. They went to a quiet spot near the stadium so they could talk.

"I know something about Lucy and her pulling the ball away from Charlie Brown during the last game," Violet began.

"Everyone knows now she was pulling the ball away from him," said Patty. "Ever since the footage of her doing so came out, it's now common knowledge. Everyone figures that since she does that to Charlie Brown yearly, they figured it was a force of habit."

"That's just it, Patty!" cried Violet. "It WASN'T a force of habit. Lucy planned this from the get-go!"

"What are you talking about, Vi?"

"Two years ago, just weeks before the game, Lucy told me about her plot to humiliate Charlie Brown. She wanted to make him look like a fool in front of thousands of people. Even after I told her he would probably do that on his own without anybody's help, she still wanted to go ahead with it. The main reason was because Heather Wold was the Homecoming Queen that year."

"You mean that redhead Charlie Brown had a mega crush on?"

"The one in the same. Lucy's plan was to pull the ball away from him during the game, as she suggested to Peppermint Patty that he was a good place kicker. AND, the worst part is, Lucy forced Snoopy, who was officiating the game, if you recall, to turn a blind-eye to her shenanigans, otherwise face retaliation from not only her, but the cat next door to Charlie Brown's house who, by Charlie Brown's own account, is pretty vicious. Even more so than that bobcat Brutus that those bullies had when we went to Camp Remote."

"Oh my gosh, Violet! Did you tell anyone about this?"

"I didn't. Not until now when I just told you. At least Heather did dance with Charlie Brown, in spite of Lucy's planned humiliation. I don't know if it was my own hang-ups about him and how I always treated him, myself, or fear of retaliation against me from Lucy, or a combination of all of those. At least Charlie Brown was cleared of losing the game thanks to that footage that was released not too long after. But from what I understand, Lucy somehow weaseled out of any due punishment on even that. What I heard is that she told Peppermint Patty, when she confronted Lucy about it, that it was a force of habit because she's pulled that trick on Charlie Brown so many times before. And Patty bought that excuse!"

"Well Peppermint Patty was never the sharpest knife in the drawer."

"True, but it still baffles me that Lucy got off seemingly scot-free."

"Well, Vi, it has been often said that things do come back to haunt you. And I guarantee that it will happen to Lucy. It may not be today. It may not be tomorrow. Heck, it may not even happen until we're adults and with kids of our own, but it will happen." And the two girls walked back towards the stadium.

The same mysterious figure who taped the conversations Violet and Lucy had was watching close by, but still kept out of sight. They said, "Don't worry, girls. It may happen sooner than you think."

 _THE SETUP: Peppermint Patty apologizes to Charlie Brown for blaming him for losing the Homecoming Game two years earlier (AUTHOR'S NOTE: This was planned to be at the end of the last chapter after Charlie Brown had talked to Linus at the wall)_

 _ **TWO YEARS EARLIER: Peppermint Patty's Apology**_

 _Peppermint Patty slowly made her way to the Brown's house. She rang the doorbell and Sally answered it._

 _"Oh, hi, Peppermint Patty," she greeted. "Are you looking for my brother?"_

 _"As a matter of fact, Sally, I am," Patty stated. "Is he home?"_

 _"Nope," said Sally. "He went to Ace's Ice Cream Shop with Linus and Schroeder."_

 _"Okay," said Patty, sadly. "I'll meet him there." And she headed for Ace's._

 _At Ace's, Charlie Brown was enjoying a sundae. Linus and Schroeder also had some. They were discussing the revelation that Lucy pulled the ball away from Charlie Brown during the game._

 _"Why could I not have seen that?" said Linus. "I blamed Charlie Brown myself for losing, though I wasn't harsh about it like everyone else. And this is Lucy we're talking about. My sister who is KNOWN for doing that. And yet, Charlie Brown took the fall."_

 _"How come you didn't say anything about it, Charlie Brown?" asked Schroeder._

 _"I guess since I always seem to mess up," Charlie Brown began, "I even believed that I lost us the game. Even knowing that Lucy always pulls this trick on me, I guess I thought that maybe somehow it was my fault."_

 _"What makes my head reel is the fact that even when everyone in the world now has knowledge of Lucy pulling it away, Peppermint Patty STILL refuses to see it and STILL blames you for losing the game," said a frustrated Schroeder._

 _"Well, speak of the devil," said Linus. Peppermint Patty walked in and spotted the three boys._

 _"Chuck!" she began. "I need to talk to you in private."_

 _"You got a lot of nerve, Patty," said Schroeder, getting angry at her. "You blindly blame Charlie Brown for something that wasn't his fault; even when everyone else who saw what happened came to you and stated as such you STILL didn't believe it!"_

 _"You're right, Schroeder," said Patty, who was on the verge of tears. "I'm as much to blame as Lucille. But I'm here to fix what I helped mess up."_

 _"It's okay, guys," assured Charlie Brown. "Let me hear her out and then you can pass judgement."_

 _"Okay, Charlie Brown," agreed Linus. "We'll leave you two to discuss this." And Linus and a reluctant Schroeder left them to talk._

 _"Chuck," Patty continued, "words cannot describe how sorry I am for blaming you for losing the Homecoming game. I finally saw footage that proved everyone was right about Lucille pulling the ball away from you. Why didn't you say anything to me about it?"_

 _"Would you had believed me if I had told you Lucy pulled it away?" asked Charlie Brown._

 _Patty thought about that for a minute, then said, "I see your point, Chuck. Anyway, I want to say I'm sorry for blaming you for losing the game. I should have never been so mean to you that day after the game, either. And I should have heard those people who saw what happened out. Can you ever forgive me?"_

 _"Sure, Patty," said Charlie Brown. "I've dealt with worse than that. All I want to know is what are you going to do about Lucy?"_

 _"After I leave here, I'm going to have a talk with her and find out why she did that to you."_

 _"I guess that's good."_

 _"I guarantee that you having the ball pulled from you during a game will never happen again, Chuck."_

 _"Well, about that, Patty…" And Linus and Schroeder listened in as much as they could. From what they saw, after Charlie Brown spoke, Peppermint Patty hung her head down, and then left._

 _"I hope he told her where she could go!" said Schroeder._

 _"I don't think Charlie Brown would say something like that," Linus replied. After she left, the two boys rejoined their friend at the table._

 _"So what did you say to her, Charlie Brown?" asked an anxious Schroeder._

 _"First, I told her that I did forgive her," Charlie Brown replied. "And just before she left, I told her that after this, I was done playing on her team. I told her I didn't want to be humiliated in that fashion ever again, by Lucy or anyone else. And that I rather have Lucy pull the ball away from me when it's just us instead of it being on national TV and in front of thousands of spectators. Not to mention that the Little Red-Haired Girl was watching the whole time. I still don't have any memory of the dance, though." And the boys sat for a while and talked about other things before leaving._

 **PART 2 UP NEXT**


	3. Part Two

**PART TWO: EPISODES 4-6**

 _ **From "Episode 4: Descent Into Darkness-The Serpent Sisters**_

 _THE SETUP: Rerun consoles Lucy_

Lucy was in her room on her bed soaking it with her tears as she cried. Just then she heard a knock on her door. She rose up and opened her door to see who it was. She saw Rerun her baby brother, who look genuinely concerned for his big sister.

"Lucy?" he began. "Is everything okay?"

"No Rerun," sobbed Lucy. "Charlie Brown and everyone else at school hates me. A couple of years ago I plotted to embarrass Charlie Brown at the Homecoming game in front of a girl he liked before he was dating Frieda. I know I did wrong, but no one will listen to me long enough to say I'm sorry. Linus is upset with me, too, but everyone else hates me! I now truly know how Charlie Brown feels now, and I hate it!" And she started wailing again.

"I don't hate you, Lucy," said Rerun. "Sure, what you did to Charlie Brown was bad, but it's not enough for me to hate you. You're still my sister and I love you."

Lucy looked at her baby brother. He was genuine in his response. She immediately grabbed him and hugged him, while still crying. Rerun returned the embrace. He felt sorry for her and wanted to make things better for her.

* * *

 _ **From "Episode 5: Descent Into Darkness-Great Pumpkin Rising"**_

 _THE SETUP: Sally arrives at Violet's party_

Sally was dressed in her angel costume. She had arrived just as some of the other kids were arriving. When she got to the door, Violet, who was dressed as a vampire princess with her black hair down with extensions added for effect and also wearing a long black dress, greeted Sally.

"Hey Sally," said Violet. "Glad you could make it."

"Thanks for having me," said Sally. "My brother and Frieda is taking Rerun trick-or-treating because Lucy s out somewhere and my Sweet Babboo is, well, you know."

"I'm actually surprised that you're not waiting for the Great Pumpkin with Linus this year," Violet observed.

"I love him madly, but this year I wanted to have some actual Halloween fun."

"Well you came to the right place, Sally. The party has just begun. Go in and have some fun." And Sally went in. When she got in she saw most of the kids were there already. Peppermint Patty, who was dressed as an MMA fighter, went to greet Sally, as well.

"Hey Sally," said Peppermint Patty. "How are you doing?"

"I'm great, Patty," said Sally. "You haven't seen Eudora around, have you?"

"No I can't say that I have, but if she shows up and I see her, I'll let you know."

"Thank you." And Marcie, Hans, and Franco walked in and they chatted with each other. Violet's Halloween party was going to be a success again.

 _THE SETUP: Linus discovers the toilet paper rolls and egg cartons_

Lucy had left to get some ice cream at Ace's. Linus, meanwhile, started to clean the house up some. When he went to grab the garbage, he noticed more bags than normal was sitting by the door.

"That's strange," he said to himself. "I don't remember there being this many bags."

And when he looked in to see what was in them what he saw shocked him. There were a bunch of toilet paper cores and empty egg cartons.

"No!" he told himself. "Lucy couldn't have been involved in that. She may be crabby and insufferable at times, but even SHE wouldn't do something like this. There must be an explanation for all of this. I won't say anything for now." And Linus put it in the back of his head just for the time being.

* * *

 _ **From "Episode 6: Descent Into Darkness-Bad Girl Gone Worse"**_

 _THE SETUP: Peppermint Patty wrestles with her guilt_

Peppermint Patty was by herself at Sparkyville Park walking around. After everything that had happened with the Homecoming incident, her guilt feelings for what happened at the Homecoming game two years prior returned in spades. All of the insults she hurled at Charlie Brown, blaming him for losing the game, it all came back to haunt her.

 _"To answer your earlier question about X's and Zero's, Franklin, I think I know who our 'Zero' is!" And Patty glared angrily at Charlie Brown, who just hung his head down._

 _"Okay, Chuck, you really goofed up on that play!"_

 _"CHUCK, YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!"_

And then other memories of her belittling Charlie Brown came flooding back in her mind.

 _"How can anyone fall in love with dull, wishy-washy ol' Chuck?!"_

 _"What kind of Thanksgiving dinner is this?! Where's the turkey, Chuck?! Don't you know anything about Thanksgiving?! Where's the mashed potatoes?! Where's the cranberry sauce?! Where's the pumpkin pie?!"_

 _"CHUCK YOU ALWAYS SPOIL EVERYTHING!"_

"STOP IT! STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!" she finally shouted. Everyone in the park looked at her strangely. She regain her composure for a moment. Peppermint Patty then realized that she had been just as bad towards Charlie Brown as Lucy and Violet had been, and she was one of the good ones. She went home, but not without crying on the way there.

 **PART 3 UP NEXT**


	4. Part Three

**PART THREE: EPISODES 7-9**

 _ **From "Episode 7: Descent Into Darkness-Point of No Return"**_

 _THE SETUP: Linus gets comforted by Eudora after confronting Mamba (Lucy)_

Eudora was reading a magazine when she heard a knock on the door. She answered it to see Linus standing there looking awful.

"Linus!" she said, concerned for her boyfriend. "What's the matter, babe?"

"Lucy's in a gang, Eudora," said Linus. "She's joined the Serpent Sisters."

"When did this happen?" Eudora asked.

"I don't know when it did, but I think it was around Halloween, or before. When I told her that I may go to our parents about it, she threatened to pound me. But while I'm used to her threatening me, she also warned about retaliation from the Serpents and that they would do worse than what she would do."

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, honey. Come in. I'll keep you company in your time of need."

"Thanks, Eudora." And a scared Linus entered and stayed with Eudora for a bit. A little later they both got hungry and decided to go to Joe's Café for a bite to eat, provided Linus would be able to eat after being threatened.

* * *

 _ **From "Episode 8: Descent Into Darkness: Rising In The Ranks"**_

 _THE SETUP: Cobra is with Black Widow and Widow tells Cobra about the defecting members of both of their gangs_

Cobra was at the hideout by herself when she heard a knock on the door. She went to answer it and saw the Spiders leader, Black Widow. She was by herself, as Tarantula stayed behind.

"Widow," said Cobra. "What brings you back here?"

"Listen, Cobra," Widow began. "I just got some vital information about the egging and toilet papering on Fillmore."

"I'm listening."

"First up, if what I heard is true, a new gang is forming. And they call themselves the Lizard Ladies."

"The Lizard Ladies?!"

"That's right. And they were the ones who egged and papered Fillmore. But that's not all I've learned."

"What else did you find out?"

"If what my sources are saying is true, the Lizard Ladies are made up of three members that have recently left my gang and they are recruiting other girls, as well. But that's not the biggest news. One of the members is one of your girls."

"What?!"

"I do know it's not your new girl, Mamba, or the tall one, Python, but it's one of your other girls, Anaconda or Rattler. They didn't know which one had defected to the Lizards, but they were sure they overheard one of the Lizards talking about gaining a member in one of the Serpent Sisters."

"Wow! I will talk to Mamba and Python about this later. I won't reveal to either Anaconda OR Rattler that I know one of them has joined the Lizards. They need to think that I'm still in the dark about it."

"I agree, Cobra. If I find out anything else, I'll let you know."

"And I'll do the same. Thank you for your help on this, Widow. I think we should form a temporary truce and become allies. At least for now."

"Good idea. And you're welcome. I will be in touch." And Widow left the hideout. Cobra processed what she had just heard. One of her girls was a member of this new gang. She knew she had to talk to Mamba and Python about it.

* * *

 _ **From "Episode 9: Descent Into Darkness-One Christmas Wish"**_

 _THE SETUP: Violet comes to terms about her treatment of Charlie Brown and others_

After her confrontation with Mamba at the mall over how she treated Python, Violet was not in the Christmas spirit. She wasn't as upset as she was before, but she wasn't all full of joy, either. She was, for the first time, feeling legitimately sorry for her actions towards others, especially Charlie Brown. In the wake of the Homecoming incident, the Thibault/Patty situation, and Charlie Brown dating Frieda, Violet had seen her round-headed foe in a new light. She knew there was good in Charlie Brown and he had developed a spine in the wake of dating Frieda. But it still didn't excuse her behavior in the past or as of recent. And she knew she had a lot to atone for. She went to the one person who always stood up to her.

She knocked on the door of a house and it swung open with a lot of dust flying out. She coughed and gagged when she got caught in the dust storm that suddenly enshrouded her.

"Hi, Pig Pen," she said through her coughing.

"Violet!" he said, surprised to see her at HIS house, of all places. "I never in a million years thought you'd come to my place. You want to step inside?"

"On the contrary, Pig Pen, you come out here!"

"Okay. Let me grab my coat." And Pig Pen put on his coat and joined Violet outside.

"So Violet," he began, "what's on your mind?"

"Well I had a confrontation with Lucy, of all people, about how my treatment of others over the years, including you. I have been teasing this girl, Margaux, about her upbringing and the fact that she was from Detroit. Lucy called me out on it, yesterday."

"I'm actually shocked that Lucy did that, when she's no better about that, if not worse."

"That's the thing. She at least acknowledges that she treats people wrong and can own up to it. I can't even do that. Also in the case of Charlie Brown, she has said the same things I've said about him, but at least she offered to help him be a better person, for better or worse. I won't even do that. She said I'm a snob."

"Talk about the pot calling the tea kettle black."

"But she's right. I am a snob. And it was then that I realized that I need to change how I act towards folks, Charlie Brown included. And I want to start with you, Pig Pen. While I still think you could benefit from cleaning yourself up, I won't tease you over your dustiness ever again. And I am sorry if I caused you any grief over the years."

"It's okay, Violet. I am a bit dusty, but I can stay clean if not for short periods. But just know that I can't help it. I collect dust and dirt just by standing still without moving. Heck I could get dirty even when I don't go outside. But I don't let it bother me. And I don't let what others say about me bother me, at all. If I did, I'd probably would've been even worse off than Charlie Brown himself."

"Speaking of which, do you know if he's at home?"

"I heard he went with Frieda's family to their cottage in the woods for Christmas."

"Okay. I can wait until they come back. Thank you for listening, Pig Pen."

"Not a problem, Violet. Anyway, I better get back in. I'll see you around. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Matt."

 **PART 4 UP NEXT**


	5. Part Four

**PART FOUR: EPISODES 10-12**

 _ **From "Episode 10: Descent Into Darkness-Blackout! (Part 1)"**_

 _THE SETUP: Tarantula speaks to a mysterious figure_

Somewhere on the outskirts of Sparkyville, Tarantula, second-in-command of the Spiders, was walking down a dimly-lit alleyway. She stopped when she saw a shadowy figure standing in the darkness of a nearby building.

"Oh, it's you," she said. "Everything is going as planned. The Serpent Sisters and the Spiders are about to meet with the Lizard Ladies later tonight. I hope you remember the plan." The figure nodded.

"Good. Now I got some errands to run before the meeting. I will see you there." And Tarantula left to take care of some business. And the figure also left down the sideway.

 _THE SETUP: The Serpent Sisters and the Spiders all wait until it's time to go_

At the Serpents hideout, they and the Spiders were all waiting until it was time to meet with the Lizard Ladies. All of them seemed nervous, but no one more so than Mamba (Lucy) and Python. They went outside to get some fresh air.

"Mamba, I'm really nervous about this," said Python.

"I am too, Py," agreed Mamba. "I just hope we're not getting setup for a fall."

"But with either Anaconda or Rattler working with the Lizards, who knows what will happen."

"All we can do is wait and see what transpires, Python." And the girls sat for a bit before going back in to warm up.

Elsewhere, at Sam's Auto Salvage Yard, Tarantula was with some other girls and seemingly setting things up for the meeting.

"ALL RIGHT, SCABS!" she shrieked. "WE ONLY HAVE A COUPLE OF HOURS BEFORE THE MEETING! GET TO YOUR PLACES!" And the girls complied and hid behind towers of crumpled cars. One of the girls walked up to Tarantula.

"Hey, Gertie," said Tarantula, "are you sure your dad won't be back here tonight?"

"Don't worry, Tarantula," said Gertie. "Once my dad is done with work, he's D-O-N-E! He only comes back up here if there's a break-in and the police calls him."

"Okay, then. If everything goes to plan, those girls will fall into our trap! Heheheheheeeee!" And Tarantula and the other girls hid and waited.

* * *

 _ **From "Episode 11: Descent Into Darkness-Blackout! (Part 2)"**_

 _THE SETUP: The PEANUTS gang are on their way to meet up with Mamba and the other Serpent Sisters at the hospital and find out about Python's condition_

Snoopy drove his limo not at top speed, but fast enough to keep up with the ambulance. All of the kids held on as the beagle weaved through traffic.

"What happened back there, guys?" asked Linus.

"One of the Serpent Sisters turned on them and joined the Lizard Ladies," said Peppermint Patty.

"And that same former Serpent had it out for Lucy," added Charlie Brown. "She tried to kill her!"

"Oh no!" cried Linus. "Is Lucy alright?"

"Lucy's fine, Linus," assured Frieda. "Her friend pushed her out of the way but took the bullet instead."

"Oh good grief!" Linus couldn't believe what had transpired. "Well I need to let my mom and dad know. I promised I wouldn't tell them about Lucy being in the Serpent Sisters unless something bad happened. It doesn't get any worse than this!"

"Oh my gosh, Charlie Brown!" Frieda exclaimed. "I just realized I met Lucy's friend before!*"

"Really?" asked Charlie Brown.

"Her name is Margaux Holt. A few months before we started dating, I met her after I had left Violet's house. Violet had upset me because she said some pretty mean things about you and why she wouldn't invite you to her Halloween party."

"That sounds like Violet all right," sighed Charlie Brown.

"Anyway, we talked briefly about how mean Violet was, and I told her not to let her get to her, and I'd do the same. I guess 'Python' was her Serpent Sister handle, kind of like Lucy's being 'Mamba'."

"So anyone knows what's going on now?" asked Eudora.

"Nothing right now," stated Patty, "except that Python's on her way to the hospital and the doctors will probably try to save her life."

"I hope she makes it through," said Linus. "I thought she was pretty nice. And Rerun had taken a liking to her, as well. Good grief! Rerun's at home by himself. Our parents are out at a business dinner for some of my father's clients."

"I'll call Sally and tell her to look after him until you and Lucy come home," said Charlie Brown. And the kids continued to ride to the hospital.

 _THE SETUP: Lucy and Linus tell Rerun about Margaux's fate, and the rest of Birchwood School learns, as well_

The next day, a tired Lucy and Linus walked into the kitchen. They were spent from the tragic events of the night before. They knew that they needed to tell Rerun about what happened to Margaux, but how was he going to react, they wondered. They knew he'd be sad about it, understandably, but it was how he would be afterwards that worried them.

"Do you want to tell him, or should I?" asked Linus.

"Let's both of us tell him, Linus," said a melancholy Lucy. They walked up to Rerun, who was enjoying his breakfast.

"Hey, you two," said a cheerful Rerun. "It's about time you guys woke up. I thought I'd be the only one going to school today."

"Rerun," Linus began, "there's something you need to know. It's about Margaux."

"Isn't she the best, Linus?" said Rerun. "She is so nice. And pretty, too."

"Rerun," Lucy, interrupted. "Margaux won't be coming around anymore."

"Really?" he asked. "Did you two get in an argument or something?"

"No, nothing like that," said Lucy, trying to keep her composure. "She saved my life last night."

"What happened, Lucy?" asked Rerun in shock.

"Well someone who was supposed to be a friend of ours turned on us, and she tried to hurt us bad. She even had other girls help in trying to hurt us. This girl tried to shoot me, but Margaux pushed me out of the way."

"Good grief! Did you get hit? You look all right."

"I'm okay, Rerun. The girl never hit me, but Margaux took the bullet, instead."

"Oh no!" Rerun shuddered in horror. "How is Margaux?! Is she in the hospital, still?"

"Sort of," said a sad Linus. "You see, Rerun, the doctors tried everything they could to save her life. But they couldn't save her. She had lost a lot of blood."

"You mean…" Rerun could feel his eyes filling with tears.

"I'm afraid so, baby brother," said Lucy, who had started crying again. Rerun immediately went and hugged his sister, and started bawling loudly. Linus also joined in the grieving with his siblings. Sorrow filled the Van Pelt house that day.

* * *

 _ **From "Episode 12: Ascent Out Of Darkness"**_

 _THE SETUP: Ol' Bill gives Sally a call_

Sally was moping around the house when the phone rang. Thinking it was Linus coming to his senses about Eudora, she immediately ran to answer it.

"Is that you, my Sweet Babboo?" she answered.

"Sweet Babboo?" said the voice on the other line.

"Who is this?" asked Sally.

"It's me, Bill. I just wanted to know if you were available to go out to Ace's or see a movie."

"Bill, as I said, you're a sweet guy, but my heart belongs to another."

"Not even as friends?"

Sally thought about it for a second. Then she said, "I guess there's nothing wrong with hanging out as friends. As long as you know that I am in love with someone else, I guess we could get some ice cream at Ace's."

"Okay, I'll meet up with you around 3 PM. See you then, Sally."

She hung up the phone, disappointed that it wasn't Linus. But she knew that the war was just beginning, and if she was going to get Linus from "Eudora's clutches" drastic action would have to be taken. But to also hide it from Charlie Brown, who was now watching her like a hawk.

 **PART 5 UP NEXT**

(*) See _The Road to New Love (A Prequel)_ to read about how Frieda met Margaux


	6. Part Five

**PART FIVE: EPISODES 13-15**

 _ **From "Episode 13: Valentine's Anniversaries and Chaos"**_

 _THE SETUP: Cobra and Rattler join Eudora in confronting Sally_

After getting Eudora out of the hole in Monte Woods, Cobra and Rattler decided to help out Eudora as much as they could. Eudora was livid. She would never had thought Sally would do something so underhanded no matter how jealous she was of her and Linus being together.

"I thought she was my best friend," fumed Eudora. "But no best friend of mine would ever do something so dirty. I feel like Pig Pen right now!"

"Who's Pig Pen?" asked Rattler.

"I think I heard Mamba talk about him once," said Cobra. "From what I heard, he's the dustiest, dirtiest kid in town. He even kicks up dust underwater!"

"Just wait until I get my hands on that Sally!" Eudora continued to fume. "I am going to make her pay!"

"But where is she?" wondered Rattler.

"Probably at the Van Pelt's house already," said Eudora. "Trust me! Linus is probably going crazy right now wondering where I'm at. And she will be not too far behind. But first, I need to see my mother and assure her that I'm okay."

"Okay, we'll go with you," suggested Cobra. And the three girls headed for Eudora's house so she could see her mother and then go confront Sally.

* * *

 _ **From "Episode 14: Charlie Brown, Superstar"**_

 _THE SETUP: More of Sally walking around town feeling sorry for herself, and ending up at Peppermint Patty's ballfield_

Sally soon found herself in Peppermint Patty's neighborhood. She found her field pretty easy, as her brother had played their team often. Sure enough, Patty's team was also getting ready for the season and were practicing like Charlie Brown's team were. Sally took a seat on the bleachers.

Marcie walked up to the pitcher's mound where Peppermint Patty was. She said, "Hey, sir. Isn't that Charles's sister sitting over there?"

"It is, Marcie," said Patty. "What in the world is she doing over here? TAKE FIVE, TEAM!" And the team stopped practice and took a short break. Patty and Marcie walked up to where Sally was.

"Heya, Sally," greeted Patty. "What brings you to this side of town? Isn't your brother's team practicing, as well?"

"Yeah they are," said a sad Sally. "But I'm avoiding that area for reasons."

"Linus?"

"That would be one of the reasons."

"Does this have to do with what happened between you and Eudora on Valentine's Day?" asked Marcie.

"Pretty much," sighed Sally.

"Well it takes time for some folks to heal from betrayal," said Patty. "Like with Lucille and I after what happened to your brother at the Homecoming game a couple of years ago. We're friends again, but we're still healing. Just give Eudora the space she needs right now. If you force the issue, and this is coming from me, the queen of forcing issues, it'll just make her angrier than she already is."

"Can I watch you guys practice for a while?" Sally asked.

"Depends," said Patty. "You're not scouting us for your brother, are you?"

"Why would I do that?" Sally retorted. "I don't even play baseball."

"In that case, take a load off!" And the girls went back to practice. Sally sat and gathered her thoughts for a while.

* * *

 _ **From "Episode 15: Spring Fever"**_

 _THE SETUP: Lucy and Peppermint Patty leaves the mall_

Peppermint Patty and Lucy had left the mall, satisfied with the rugby ball that they got for Franco's birthday. The two girls had started feeling like it was old times before the events of the Homecoming incident came to light. Lucy had earned Patty's trust back, but she knew she had to fly right if she was to keep it.

"Patty," Lucy began, "I don't know if I told you or not-"

"Lucille, you don't have to say it," assured Patty.

"No, I have to. I said it to Charlie Brown, but I still have to tell you. I am so sorry for what happened those two years ago at the Homecoming game, and I am sorry for not being straight with you about my intentions. For as long as I could remember, I always pulled that trick on Charlie Brown. And I think it was my own sick desire to see him humiliated that drove me to come up with that stunt. But during this past game, even I was surprised that he was actually better than I thought."

"Lucille, I do forgive you. Mind you, you're still off the football team, but on a personal level, I do consider you a friend again. As far as us, as I said at Melanie's party a couple of months ago, we're good. And thanks for the help with finding Franco's gift."

Lucy was happy that she gained Peppermint Patty's forgiveness. Even though she wouldn't play on Patty's football team again for the next game, their friendship was restored.

 **PART 6 UP NEXT**


	7. Part Six

**PART SIX: EPISODES 16-18**

 _ **From "Episode 16: Sally's Got a Boyfriend"**_

 _THE SETUP: Charlie Brown and Linus talk to Schroeder_

During a break from building the treehouse, Charlie Brown and Linus decided to talk to Schroeder about how nice he was being to Lucy, especially when he hadn't been so nice in the past.

"Oh hey guys," said Schroeder seeing his two friends.

"Hey Schroeder," said Charlie Brown.

"Sorry for saying this, but we couldn't help but notice how nice you were being to my sister," said Linus. "We were wondering if you were okay."

"I'm fine, guys, really," assured Schroeder.

"We were just concerned because given the history between you and Lucy wasn't so nice," Charlie Brown stated.

"Well she had been through a lot since her friend was killed," Schroeder continued. "I decided to put my pride aside for once and try to be a bit nicer to Lucy."

"Fair enough," said Linus. "We were just wondering what was going on. We didn't mean to pry or anything."

"It's okay, Linus," said Schroeder with a smile. "I know you and Charlie Brown were just curious."

"Yeah, it just seemed peculiar how you were acting towards her," Charlie Brown finished. And the three boys got back up to continue working.

 _THE SETUP: Peppermint Patty and Marcie are at the bus stop sitting on a bench and feeling sick_

Peppermint Patty and Marcie waited for the bus to come get them. Both were spent from eating all day. Both of their bellies were poking out from all of the food they ate. Marcie, in particular, was groaning in pain from all of the food she consumed.

"Sir, I think I'm going to skip eating anything tomorrow and just stay in digesting what we ate today," said Marcie, in pain.

"I know what you mean, Marcie," agreed Patty. "I'm sorry about this. Maybe we overdid it."

"There's no * _belch_ * maybe to it, sir."

"Stop calling me * _BUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRP!_ * 'sir'!" And the two girls continued to groan in pain.

* * *

 _ **From "Episode 17: Play Ball!"**_

 _THE SETUP: Extension to the ending of the episode where Linus and Charlie Brown talk about Joe Shlabotnik_

A few hours after the news report about Joe, Charlie Brown and Linus were at the wall discussing the trust Charlie had received from Joe.

"Who would have thought you'd earn a trust fund this early, Charlie Brown," said Linus.

"I know," agreed Charlie Brown. "Joe may have not been the greatest of players, I can even admit that, but he was always smart with his money. I guess since I was his biggest fan, and because he had no other family, I was the most logical choice for a trust fund set up in my name."

"What do you plan to do with the money once you get it?"

"Maybe use it to go to college when I graduate high school. It should earn a lot of interest from there. Plus your sister can't get her hands on it for her booth, either, because I can't even touch it until I turn 18."

"You'll get no argument from me on that one." And the two boys looked out and gather their thoughts as they watched the day go by, with Joe Shlabotnik not too far from their minds.

* * *

 _ **From "Episode 18: Getting Ready for Summer"**_

 _THE SETUP: Linus and Rerun hang out in the treehouse talking about Linus and Eudora going to camp_

Linus and Rerun were hanging out in the treehouse together. Lucy and Schroeder were at Ace's getting some ice cream. They were discussing Linus and Eudora's going to Camp Remote.

"Do you think you'll run into those same bullies you ran into before?" asked Rerun.

"It's possible, Rerun," said Linus. "We're hoping that don't happen, though."

"But what if they do come?"

"Then we'll go from there."

"I'm glad I'm not going to that awful place. Sally told me that she had a miserable time there."

"Well Sally tends to hate everything involving camp in general, but this one she really had a miserable time. The bullies were just one of many annoyances for her. The only time she wasn't griping was when she was flirting with me, much to MY annoyance. But those days are thankfully over, now that I have Eudora and Sally has Michael."

"How was Lucy over there?"

"Crabby, so thankfully in her case, no different." And the two brothers continued to talk about the experience at Camp Remote. Everyone who was going was hoping that things would go smoother than last time.

 **PART 7 UP NEXT**


	8. Part Seven

**PART SEVEN: SOUNDTRACK TO SEASON 1**

Song list for Season 1:

"All Is Well"-performed by Chicago (courtesy of Rhino Music Entertainment, A Warner Music Group Company)

"Since I Lost My Baby"-performed by Luther Vandross (courtesy of Epic Records, a division of Sony Music Entertainment)

"You Are A Winner"-performed by Earth, Wind & Fire (courtesy of Columbia Records, a division of Sony Music Entertainment)

"Slippin' Into Darkness-performed by WAR (courtesy of Avenue Records)

"I Put A Spell On You"-performed by "Screamin'" Jay Hawkins (courtesy of Epic Records, a division of Sony Music Entertainment)

"Got to Be There"-performed by Michael Jackson (courtesy of Motown Records, a division of UMG Recordings, Inc.)

"Ooh Child"-performed by the Five Stairsteps (courtesy of RCA Records, a division of Sony Music Entertainment)

"Celebrate Me Home"-performed by Kenny Loggins (courtesy of Columbia Records, a division of Sony Music Entertainment)

"Christmastime Is Here"-performed by David Benoit with Take 6 (courtesy of The Verve Music Group, a division of UMG Recordings, Inc.)

"Evil"-performed by Stevie Wonder (courtesy of Motown Records, a division of UMG Recordings, Inc.)

"It's So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday"-performed by GC Cameron (courtesy of Motown Records, a division of UMG Recordings, Inc.)

"Beautiful Day"-performed by U2 (courtesy of Island Records, a division of UMG Recordings, Inc.)

"Valentine"-performed by Jim Brickman with Martina McBride (courtesy of RCA Records, a division of Sony Music Entertainment)

"Centerfield"-performed by John Fogerty (courtesy of BMG Rights Management LLC)

"Birthday"-performed by the Beatles (courtesy of Apple Corps Ltd)

"In Your Eyes"-performed by George Benson (courtesy of Warner Bros. Records, A Warner Music Group Company)

"We Are the Champions"-performed by Queen (courtesy of Hollywood Records)

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _Well I hope you enjoyed the "deleted scenes" from the episodes of Season 1, and starting in about a week or so, we will launch Season 2 of_ PEANUTS: The Next Chapter _and I hope to see all of you soon._

 _ **ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS:**_ _Would like to give shout-outs to the following for their help and support:_

 _LivingOnLaughs, Animatic Psychopath, Pokeshipping Fun2018, latashayoung216, and anyone else that has been watching my stories. And there will be more on the way!_

 **WELCOME TO SEASON 2!**


End file.
